


Blow My Mind

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Leonard and Spock go on an Observation Deck date~~Day 6 of 12 Days of Spones- Light(s)
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Kudos: 21





	Blow My Mind

"Where are we going, Spock?" Leonard asked. He felt his firm hands on his back, pushing him through the corridors, into the turbo lift and now outside a mystery room. He had an inkling that it was the observation deck, but Spock always had another idea.

"To tell you would defeat the object, Leonard," He could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What are you planning?" The blindfold over his eyes was velvety and smooth. Perhaps it was the scarf he'd gotten Spock a few weeks ago?

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

He humphed, "No," and gave up. The whirring of the ship didn't do anything to comfort him. They had gone up, but then again gravity was fake so he could be wrong.

At least he wasn't anxious about Spock's guidance, he could now safely admit that he trusted Spock with his life. It would always be logical to do what you could to prolong someone's life, especially if you loved a person as much as he knew he did. 

A waft of air blew on his face as a door opened in front of him. Spock's hands left his back and he almost cried out, almost reached out to find him. But his heart calmed when the cold hands circled his wrist and pulled him over to a chair.

"Leonard, here we are,"

"Still got the blindfold on," He reminded him and felt the fabric leave his eyes. "The observation deck," 

Spock's eyes lit up as he watched his partner's reaction. He rested his head on his shoulder and let go of all the tension in his shoulders. 

There seemed to be some kind of collision happening. A once in a long experience. Blues met white, purple met gold, black met orange.

Warmth filled him, possibly from the spark sent through his nerves when Spock clasped his hand in his. There was something about the light and the drinks that Spock had just got from the replicator and the overwhelming pulse of love thrumming into his system that almost made him shake.

"Happy anniversary, Leonard," They kissed the Vulcan way, and the roaring fire inside him flickered brighter.

"Happy anniversary, darlin'" He replied and pulled him into a kiss.

More warmth, the wet kind from their mouths. The sweet kind from their drinks. The smooth kind from their skin. 

He didn't contain his smile as they broke apart. The lights were reflecting on their skin and Spock looked celestial. Glittering lights swirled around the glassy parts of his eyes as they fell deeper and deeper into each other. 

"I think this is the best date you've taken me on, sweetpea," He caressed his face trying to comb the rays of light off his skin to see Spock. True Spock.

"That was the idea, ashayam," He leaned in again and wrapped their bodies together as he nuzzled closer and closer. Breathing him in and letting the light wash over them. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken and modified from Starman by David Bowie, I love that song and most of Bowie's music reminds me of Star Trek because space!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a kudos and a comment if you did!


End file.
